Shinachiku Minta Adik
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Shinachiku minta dibuatkan adik kecil dari Ayah dan Ibunya. Lalu, dilanjutkan lagi dengan pertanyaan polosnya yang menyimpang dalam obrolan mesum./"Aku minta adik."/"Bagaimana cara pemrosesan Ayah dan Ibu saat membuatkan adik untukku?"/"SHANNAROOOOOOO!"/Shinachiku-NaruSaku/Canon-Alternate Reality/Rated T


**Shinachiku Minta Adik**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Warning : Mainstream theme. Semi Canon-Alternate Reality. Typos. Genre : Family and A little bit humor

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 **Enjoy It!**

Satu buah kaleng cat merah dilemparkan oleh seseorang, terpental jauh lalu mendarat tepat di pahatan hidung patung Hokage Ketujuh. Cat tersebut tumpah— berserak, mewarna merahi hidung patung Nanadaime Hokage.

"YEAHH!"

Si pelempar berseru girang. Mengepalkan tangan, dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Iris hijau emerald terang miliknya berkilat, menyengir lebar hingga wajah tampannya nyaris menyerupai Rubah.

"Kalau begini, Ayah pasti akan datang.."

—Shinachiku tersenyum lebar. Kepala pirangnya melongok, melihat ke jalanan desa. Tangan putihnya menggenggam tali yang mengikat bagian pinggangnya, lantas menurunkan tubuh kecilnya untuk mendarat diatas kepala patung Rokudaime Hokage.

Seorang wanita mendongakan kepala pink-nya keatas, melihat kearah susunan kepala Hokage yang dipahat diatas bukit. Zambrud miliknya mendapati tanda merah diujung hidung Hokage ketujuh, membuat rongganya terkatup— saling beradu dan menggeletakan gigi di dalamnya.

"Grrhh... Shinachiku!"

Nadanya menekan geram. Tangan mungilnya menggepal, membentuk segumpal tinju mematikan. Beberapa warga desa berlalu melewati dirinya, membungkuk sopan dan diabaikan begitu saja olehnya yang tengah menahan geraman.

"SHANNAROOOOOO!"

Spontan, kepala pirang Shinachiku nampak tersentak saat mendengar seruan— familiar dari bawah sana. Mata bulatnya mengerjap, menjelasi sosok wanita yang sedang berdiri sambil menengadah— tinggi keatas. Tepat kearahnya.

"G–gawat..." Suara khas bocah itu terdengar bergetar. "A–aku mau Ayah, t–tapi kenapa malah I–ibu yang datang." Keringat besar bertengger dibelakang kepalanya. "Rencanaku gagal total."

Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu membuka ikatan tali dari area pinggangnya dengan gerakan tergesa. Sungguh diluar dugaan, ia kira Ibu merah mudanya itu akan menetap di rumah sampai Ayahnya pulang dari kantor. Tapi nyatanya, yang ia dapati Ibunya malah sedang berdiri dibawah sana sambil bercacak pinggang.

"Shinachiku! Turun kau!"

Panggilan lantang itu sukses menggetarkan kaki mungil Shinachiku. "I–iya Ibu, aku segera t–turun.." Ia menyahut dari atas. Suara seraknya sedikit meninggi, agar Sakura bisa mendengar sahutan darinya.

Dengan lincahnya putra dari Shichidaime Hokage tersebut melompati satu— persatu puncak bangunan gedung. Meninggalkan patung Hokage ketujuh yang sudah tercoret cat, turun untuk menaati perintah dari Sakura.

 **Tapp!**

"I–ibu.."

Wajah sangar Sakura nampak geram, membuat bocah pirang dihadapannya itu tersenyum kaku. Ia mendekat pada Shinachiku, dan setibanya, tangannya memanjang kemudian langsung menyambar daun telinga putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Adawww!"

Aduhan— meringis terdengar...

"Sudah berapa kali Ibu bilang, jangan menumpahkan cat dipatung Hokage lagi.." Jeweran Sakura mengencang, membuat bocah itu berjinjit ditengah mengaduh— kesakitan karenanya.

"A–ampun Ibu.. ampun..." Pergelengan kurus sang Ibu dicekal oleh Shina. "Aku janji t–tidak akan m–mengulanginya lagi." Sebelah matanya terbuka, menatap wajah geram sang Ibu.

Si Nyonya Uzumaki melepaskan jewerannya. Dengan cepat Shinachiku menggosok-gosok daun telinganya yang memerah, sambil mendongak ia mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

'Ghh! Dasar, Ibu monster!' Yah, bocah itu hanya berani mencibir dalam hati. Jika ia sampai berani bicara ceplas-ceplos— langsung terdengar dengan Ibunya yang galak itu, maka persiapkanlah lubang kuburan untuk tempat pembuangan jasadnya.

"Kenapa Ibu kesini ?"

Sekotak bekal tersodor di depan wajah polos Shina...

Bocah cilik itu terdiam, terus mengerjap seraya menatap benda petak segi empat berlambang clan Uzumaki diatasnya. "Ibu mau mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk Ayahmu.." Tatapan— herannya beralih, bergantian dengan menatap wajah cantik wanita dihadapannya.

"Ayah tak bisa pulang siang lagi ?"

Sakura mengangguk...

Shinaciku berdecak— bosan. "Payah.."

Wanita merah muda itu terkikik geli. Pipi mulus sang putra ia tangkup, lalu mengelusnya sambil tertawa pelan. "Sayang.. kau tahu, 'kan kalau Ayahmu selalu disibukan dengan jabatannya sebagai Hokage." Jelasnya, berharap agar Shina bisa mengerti dengan kesibukan Naruto.

Bocah itu menengadah, menatap wajah teduh Sakura. "Tapi Bu.. semenjak menjadi Hokage, sekarang Ayah jarang berada di rumah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kita berdua."

Sakura menggeleng, tak membenarkan sungutan Shina mengenai Suaminya. "Kau salah sayang.." Senyum manis ia tampilkan, menunjukannya kepada Shina. "Ayah masih sering ada bersama kita kok. Buktinya saja kemarin malam, semalaman dia ada bersama kita."

Putra Nanadaime Hokage tersebut bersedekap, membuang muka kearah lain. "Huh! Apanya yang ada.. kalau cuma sesekali, itu sama saja dengan tidak ada.." Ia memanyunkan bibir bawahnya, menolak— menatap paras cantik sang Ibu.

Terdengar helaan nafas...

"Tapi setidaknya, kemarin malam, 'kan kita masih sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama Ayah.. bahkan kita sempat jalan-jalan keluar." Fikiran Sakura berputar balik, mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin malam. Hari dimana keluarga kecilnya bisa berkumpul bersama, setelah dua tahun berlalu— lamanya Naruto menjabat sebagai Hokage ketujuh yang— harus membuat Suaminya itu jarang ada di rumah.

Shinachiku nampak tak puas dengan penjelasan dari Sakura. "Tetap saja, Ayah sudah berubah. Ayah bukan Ayah yang dulu lagi, sekarang dia Ayah yang jarang memperhatikan Istri dan anaknya.."

Mendengar tuntutan polos tersebut, mau tak mau membuat tawa geli Sakura kembali lolos. 'menggemaskan.' timpal innernya, merasa gemas terhadap putra satu-satunya itu. Sudah tampan, manis, menggemaskan, cerewet lagi.

Hampir sama cerewetnya dengan seorang Sakura Haruno sewaktu masih menjadi bocah cilik dulu...

Nonya Hokage pinkish itu berjongkok dihadapan Shina, membuat tatapan anak kecil itu beralih padanya. "Apa sudah cukup mengomelnya ?"

Shina mendengus, lantas kembali membuang muka. Berlagak sok angkuh.

Sakura menangkup sebelah pipi Shina, membawa pandangan dari sepasang iris hijau indah itu agar menatap padanya. "Mau ikut dengan Ibu ?"

Alis bocah itu saling bertaut tipis, tak mengerti maksud ajakan dari sang Ibu. "Kemana ?" Ia bertanya dengan suara khasnya, menyeringit bingung dengan dahi berkerut.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ke kantor Ayahmu, untuk mengantarkan bekal ini.." Bekal ditangannya terangkat, menunjukannya kepada Shina.

Bocah itu menghela nafas— jengkel. "Ya, baiklah.. aku ikut."

Sakura berdiri. Meraih tangan mungil Shina, lalu menggandengnya. "Anak Hokage yang pintar.."

Mendengar pujian tersebut, membuat semburat tipis menghiasi pipi mulus Shina. "I–ibu, jangan berlebihan, itu membuatku malu tahu.." Tekan bocah itu, sedikit menggunakan nada— kalem.

Salah satu seorang wanita tertawa cekikikan, melihat Uzumaki junior yang nampak tak senang dengan perlakuan sang Ibu kepadanya. Oh.. ayolah. Ia bukan bocah ingusan lagi, jadi ia tak suka diperlakukan selayaknya bocah kecil yang masih berusia tiga tahun keatas. Sekarang ia sudah tumbuh besar, bahkan nyaris menjadi remaja diumur belasan tahun.

"Selamat siang Nyonya..."

Seseorang menyapa ramah kepada sang Nonya Uzumaki, dan sedikit membungkukan badan dengan sopan. Sakura balas membungkuk, juga tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk dalam sekali gerakan.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 **Tokk.. tokk!**

Pintu ruang Hokage diketuk dari luar...

"Masuk !" Sang Hokage menyahut tanpa mengalihkan perhatian fokusnya dari lembaran kertas gulung diatas mejanya.

Pintu terbuka...

"Naruto.."

Pria yang menyandang nama tersebut menengadah, melihat si pemanggil tersebut. Bibirnya terangkat tinggi, membentuk seulas senyum lebar begitu mendapati wanita merah muda disana datang menghampiri tempatnya duduk.

"Sakura-chan."

Shinachiku mendengus, merasa kesal terhadap sang Ayah yang hanya menyerukan nama Ibunya seorang. Padahal ia juga ada, tapi mata Ayahnya itu hanya tertuju kepada sosok Ibunya seorang.

"Ayah, aku juga ada disini !"

Naruto melirik ke bawah, dan kala itu juga matanya melotot— kaget. "Ahh! Shinachiku.." Panggilnya begitu sadar, sembari menggaruk belakang kepala dengan cengir lebar yang tertampil di wajah tampannya.

"Hari ini kau tak bisa pulang, jadi aku membawakan makan siang untukmu." Sakura meletakan bekal makan siang bawaannya diatas meja kerja Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan.." Pria itu dengan gesit mengambil bekal sodoran dari sang Istri. Tangan kokohnya begitu cepat membuka tutup diatasnya, kemudian aroma lezat— bento menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya usai tutup bekal tersebut sudah terbuka sepenuhnya.

Shinachiku terus memerhatikan Naruto. Mulai dari lelaki dewasa itu membuka tutup dari tempat bekal, menghirup aroma isinya yang berbau lezat, sampai memasukan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya. Mata bulat bocah itu mengerjap, dan tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari mengamati wajah— dewasa Naruto.

Sakura mengulum senyum, menggandeng tangan Shina lantas segera mengajaknya untuk ikut duduk dikursi— di depan meja Naruto terletak.

"Shina, kau mau juga ?" Ditengah menawari makanannya, kedua pipi berkumis Naruto menggembung karena dipenuhi oleh sumpalan bento di dalam mulutnya. Daging dalam jepitan sumpit tersodor, mengarah tepat pada wajah Shinachiku.

Sang Uzumaki junior bergegas turun dari pangkuan Sakura, berlari cepat mendatangi sang Ayah yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Ia melompat naik keatas paha kokoh Naruto, duduk disana dan langsung melahap suapan dari sang Ayah.

Melihat keakraban sepasang Ayah dan anak tersebut, membuat senyum Sakura merekah kian— melebar. Sungguh, tiada hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup perempuan gulali itu, selain melihat keluarga kecilnya bahagia.

Shina menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya. "Ayah.." Naruto hanya berdehem pelan merespons-nya. "Aku selalu kesepian saat di rumah."

Sakura berdiri, melangkah— menuju letak meja Naruto. Dengan lembutnya ia mengambili buku-buku yang berserak disana, dan menumpuk— menyusunnya dengan rapi kemudian ia taruh dipinggiran meja kayu tersebut.

Kali ini potongan telur gulung terlahap ke dalam mulut Naruto. "Hanya di rumah, tapi kau punya banyak teman di Academy..."

Shina menerima lagi suapan dari Naruto. Mengunyahnya, lalu ia telan. "Ayah, tak mungkin aku harus terus berada di Academy. Saat siang hari semua teman-temanmu pulang, dan tentunya aku juga ikut pulang ke rumahku sendiri."

Sakura terkikik— geli mendengar penuturan Shina, yang membuat Naruto tertawa— malu.

"Huh! Dasar bocah cerewet.." Puncak kepala Shina mendapat kacakan dari tangan lebar Shichidaime Hokage.

"Ayah.. hentikan, jangan mengacak rambutku !" Tangan putih Shina menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari atas kepalanya. Ia memanyunkan bibir, melirik Naruto dengan pandangan sebal.

Nanadaime Hokage mendengus, lantas meninggalkan puncak kepala Shina. "Kesepian bagaimana? 'kan ada Ibu yang menemanimu di rumah.." Ia memapar, dan kembali melahap makanannya.

"Benar kata Ayahmu.." Sakura ikut bersuara, bergabung dalam pembicaraan kedua lelaki tercintanya.

Shina memandang lurus ke depan, mengamati gerakan Sakura ditengah merapikan meja kerja Ayahnya. "Ibu hanya menjadi teman makan siangku di rumah.. Ibu tidak mau menemaniku bermain, melatihku-pun juga Ibu tak bisa."

Blue safir milik Naruto bergerak, melirik Sakura yang nampak sedang cemberut. Ia tertawa, mengundang tatapan— mengambek perempuan disana mengarah padanya.

"Ahahaha..." Sakura mendengus. "Baiklah..baiklah. Jadi, kau mau minta apa agar tak merasa kesepian lagi saat berada di rumah ?" Kembali Naruto melahap makanannya, tak menyadari senyum yang terkembang lebar di wajah polos putranya.

Sangking lebarnya memamerkan senyum, hingga membuat mata bulat Shina menyipit karenanya. Sakura yang menyadari gelagat aneh Shina, sedikit terheran dibuatnya.

"Aku minta adik."

Sakura bersemu padam setelah mendengarnya...

Naruto melotot. Ia tersedak, membuatnya terbatuk lalu segera meneguk air mineral di mejanya.

"A–apa? Minta a–adik!?" Suara Naruto tergagap, dampak setelah mendengar permintaan yang meluncur secara manis dari mulut mungil jagoan kecilnya.

"Iya... Aku minta, Ayah dan Ibu membuatkan adik kecil untukku. Aku ingin punya teman bermain, juga ingin punya lawan untuk bisa melatih semua Jutsu-jutsu baruku." Shina bersedekap, menyandarkan punggung kecilnya di dada Naruto yang bidang.

Lelaki nyaris mencapai umur setengah baya itu sweatdropp. Fikirannya melayang, menayangkan secara ulangan malam-malam indahnya bersama Sakura. Mengingat hal itu, membuat isi otaknya berbelit-belit kacau. Hilang sudah semua catatan tentang negara tetangga dalam file otaknya, dan tentu saja karena fikirannya dipenuhi dengan permintaan Shinachiku yang menurutnya 'ngawur'.

'Buatkan adik kecil untuk Shinachiku...'

'Buatkan adik kecil untuk Shinachiku...'

'Shina minta adik..'

'Shina minta adik..'

Kata-kata itu mengiang dalam otak Naruto, berulang kali berputar bak kaset rusak. Ia merasa, seolah dunianya berputar. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, dampak dari penyataan Shinachiku.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Berulang kali Sakura mengelus punggung hangat Naruto. Menenangkan sang Suami pirang yang baru pulang dari kantor Hokage, dan sesekali memijat lengannya dengan rematan lembut.

"Ada apa masalah apa, Naruto ?"

Pria itu menoleh ke samping. Melepaskan pijatan terhadap pelipisnya, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing, makanya hari ini aku pulang tak terlalu larut.."

Sakura menatap wajah tampan Naruto dengan sorot teduh. "Sini aku periksa." Ia menanggalkan jubah Hokage milik Naruto digantungan, lantas menggandeng tangan sang Suami untuk mengajaknya duduk disofa— dalam kamar tidur mereka.

"Tak apa Sakura-chan, aku baik-baik saj—"

"Naruto...!"

Naruto bungkam, mengatupkan mulut dan menghentikan kalimatnya tatkala mendapat tatapan— membunuh dari sang Istri merah muda. Selalu seperti ini, sang Hokage yang akan tunduk bila sudah mendapat tatapan 'penuh arti' dari Nyonya Hokage.

"Cepat, buka bajumu !" Perintah wanita itu, masih menggunakan tatapan 'penuh arti' miliknya. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ancaman itu yang bisa meluluhkan Naruto, kalau dengan cara yang lain pastinya itu tidak akan mempan untuknya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. "Tidak mau.. Sakura-chan yang ngotot ingin memeriksa keadaanku, jadi Sakura-chan juga donk yang harus membuka bajuku..." Paparnya manja, membuat decakan tedengar dari arah Sakura duduk.

"Baiklah.. sini aku bukakan."

Naruto mendekat pada Sakura. Menyerahkan diri, lalu membiarkan resleting bajunya dibuka. Cengir lebarnya terpamer jelas, membuat bibir mungil Sakura menahan kuluman senyum malu karenanya.

"Sakura-chan.. Shina bilang, dia mau minta dibuatkan adik."

Baju orange milik Naruto terlepas, lalu Sakura letakan disampingnya duduk. "Hm, lalu ?" Naruto merengut, begitu ia mendapat respons acuh— tak acuh seperti itu.

"Shina memintanya untuk teman di rumah.." Cakra hijau muncul dikedua telapak tangan Sakura. Ia mengerahkan Cakra medis tersebut tepat pada perut berotot Naruto, dan mulai memeriksa keadaan sang Suami. "Untuk itu, jangan membuat Shina menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kasihan dia..."

Tatapan Sakura bergulir naik, memandang wajah tampan Naruto. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto ?" Ia berpura-pura menanya, sok tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka tertuju.

Naruto meraih tangan kurus Sakura, lantas ia genggam. "Ayo kita lakukan sekarang.." Mendengar ajakan tersebut, tak ayal, malah berhasil menimbulkan rona samar dan menjalari pipi mulus Sakura. Ia segera menarik nafas, membenarkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

"Nanti malam saja."

Naruto mendesah— kecewa. "Mau malam seperti apa lagi? Ini, 'kan sudah malam.." Sungutnya terhadap Sakura, yang membuat sang Istri pink tertawa pelan sambil memukul dada bidangnya dengan manja.

"Sakura-chan...!"

Perempuan yang dipanggil itu berdiri. "Cepat sana mandi !" Tangan kekar Naruto ia tarik, diajak beranjak meninggalkan sofa.

"Apa setelah aku selesai mandi kita akan langsung membuatkan adik kecil untuk Shina ?" Papar Shichidaime Hokage tersebut dengan suara manja khas miliknya.

Sakura mendengus— geli. "Baka.. tidak langsung, setelah mandi kau harus makan dulu." Ia memungut baju orange berlengan panjang milik Naruto, dan menanggalkannya dipergelangan tangannya.

Naruto merengek. Meraih tangan Sakura, lalu ia genggam. "Tidak mau nanti, aku maunya sekarang.." Punggung tangan mulus Sakura ia kecup, kemudian ia letakan dipermukaan dada kokohnya yang terasa hangat.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengulum senyum. "Tapi kau belum makan."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa, Sakura-chan. Walaupun belum makan, tapi staminaku masih kua— aawww!" Kalimat Naruto tersela, kala perutnya mendapat hadiah— cubitan gamas dari Sakura.

"Uuhh! Sakit, Sakura-chan..." Pria itu mengaduh— manja, merengek pada si penyubit perutnya.

Sakura melepaskan cubitannya. "Kamu sih.. sudah pede mesum lagi." Tukasnya, sambil menahan tawa— cekikikan.

Naruto menarik pinggul berisi Sakura, lalu merapatkan tubuh depan mereka. "Habisnya, Sakura-chan sangat suka dengan aku yang kuat saat diranjang.." Tak ayal, paparan manja dari Naruto membuat tawa cekikikan Sakura lepas.

"Khikhikhi... Baka, tak seperti itu juga.."

Naruto merunduk, mendekati wajah Sakura yang selalu terlihat cantik dimata para kaum adam. Termasuk dirinya sendiri. "Kita buatkan adik untuk Shina sekarang, ya !?"

Telunjuk lentik Sakura bermain diputing dada Naruto. "Boleh saja, tapi..." Kalimatnya terjeda, menggantungnya dengan sengaja. Niatnya tak buruk, hanya ingin melihat wajah tampan Suami pirangnya yang terlihat begitu lucu bila sedang penasaran.

Aahh! Sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya, ingin sekali Sakura mencubit kedua pipi berkus Rubah itu hingga memerah, lalu setelah itu ia serang dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

"Tapi apa ?" Pria itu menekukan dahi, menciptakan sebuah kerutan bingung disana.

Sakura menengadah, membalas tatapan polos dari atasnya. "Redam dulu ruangan kamar ini dengan jutsumu.. aku tak mau Shina sampai terganggu dalam tidurnya gara-gara mendengar suaramu." Ia menuntaskan kalimatnya, disertai dengan semu di pipinya yang putih.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Suaraku atau suaramu yang bisa membangunkan tidur Shinachiku kita..." Godanya, sukses membuat pukulan kecil mendarat dengan manis di dada telanjangnnya.

"Suaramu.." Sangkal wanita yang bernatobene Ibu dari satu anak laki-laki itu.

Naruto tertawa— geli, kemudian menyentuh relseting dibaju merah Sakura. "Apa tak salah ?" Ia menurunkan resleting baju Sakura, namun dengan gerakan pelan. "Yang aku tahu, suaramulah yang selalu terdengar erotis." Imbuhnya lagi.

Wajah Sakura memanas, menahan malu hingga semu pekat menyelimuti seluruh kulit wajah sampai ke daun telinganya juga. "Iisssh... Naruto no Baka.."

Lelaki dewasa itu melepaskan tawa gelinya. Membuka resleting baju Sakura hingga tuntas sampai ke bawah, kemudian langsung menyerang bibir peach milik Istri tercintanya itu tanpa ber'aba-aba lebih dulu.

"Kita mulai..."

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

.

Seruputan Naruto terhadap mie ramen hidangannya terhenti seketika. Ia mengerjapkan mata selama berkali-kali, menatap bocah pirang diseberang mejanya dengan ekspresi yang tak biasa.

"Tadi kau bilang apa ?" Pria itu bertanya, meminta pernyataan tadi agar terulang lagi.

"Bagaimana cara pemrosesan Ayah dan Ibu saat membuatkan adik untukku ?"

Sakura juga mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut mungil Shina. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tak mendengar, dan terus berkutat di depan kitchen set. Menyalin air mineral ke dalam teko kaca, dan terus mendengarkan perbincangan dua lelaki tercintanya di depan meja makan.

"Shina-Baka.. untuk apa ingin tahu, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memasuki dunia itu..." Naruto dengan cepat mengambil gelas yang berisi air, dan segera ia teguk isinya.

"Memangnya salah ya, Ayah ?" Shina menyeruput hidangan ramen spesial dihadapannya. Zambrud indah miliknya melirik keatas— mulalui guguran— helaian poninya, memerhatikan Naruto yang tengah mengelap permukaan bibir menggunakan tissue.

"Tak salah sih. Hanya saja, belum saatnya untuk kau mengetahui semua hal-hal yang berbau dewasa.."

Sakura nampak tersenyum bahagia, kala mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terdengar bijak dan tegas.

Shinachiku menelan hingga habis selurupan mie yang memenuhi mulutnya. Hanya dalam sekali seruput, ia telah berhasil mengosongkan kembali mulutnya. "Tapi aku sudah besar, umurku juga hampir mencapai sebelas tahun."

"Sebelas tahun masih belum cukup.." Naruto menjawab dengan cepat. Tak ayal, ia telah membuat Uzumaki junior-nya itu mendesah dalam kebosanan. "Diumur itu masih terlalu kecil." Timpalnya lagi, lantas meninggalkan tissue bekas lap mulutnya disamping mangkuk ramennya yang telah kosong.

"Ayah payah, tidak adil..." Naruto menyeringit bingung, termasuk— juga Sakura ketika mendengarnya. "Saat paman Konohamaru masih berusia lima tahun, Ayah sudah mengajarinya dengan beberapa macam jutsu untuk kalangan orang dewasa. Tapi saat giliran aku, Ayah hanya cuek dan malah tak mau mengajari jutsu-jutsu dewasa itu kepadaku.."

Naruto terperangah, mendengarkan celotehan— cerewet pahlawan kecilnya itu. Sakura terkikik pelan, berbalik lalu menghampiri tempat kedua lelaki pirangnya sarapan.

"Naruto, apa nanti siang mau aku bawakan bekal lagi ?" Perempuan itu menumpuk piring kotor, menjadikannya satu susunan.

Sang Suami menggeleng. "Tak perlu Sakura-chan, karena mungkin aku akan pulang lebih awal nanti.."

Sakura menyeringit. "Loh!? Tumben, tak biasanya..." Ia berbalik. Membawa beberapa piring kotor ditangannya, kemudian menumpuknya di double kitchen sink.

"Karena nanti aku akan melatih beberapa jutsu baru kepada Shinachiku.."

Bocah pirang itu langsung berlonjak girang setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Ia berdiri diatas bangkunya, seraya mengangkat kepalan tangan mungilnya keatas. "Horeee...!"

Naruto mendongak, melihat Shina yang nampak bahagia. "Hey, duduklah! Jangan serampangan seperti itu, jadikanlah dirimu selayaknya putra Hokage.."

Shina merengut. Segera ia kembali duduk, lantas menatap sang Ayah dengan raut sebalnya. "Iya iya, aku duduk." Sungutnya, lalu bersedekap.

Ditengah mencunci piring, senyum bahagia tak pernah pudar dari paras cantik Sakura...

Naruto menyeringai, dan menunjukan wajah mesumnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. "Shina.. kau mau dengar cerita saat Ayah dan Ibu sedang membuatkan adik untukmu ?"

Dengan polosnya bocah tampan itu mengangguk— semangat...

Gerakan Sakura terhenti. Terdiam disana, sambil memegang piring dalam gengaman tangannya yang bersabun...

Sang Hokage bergeming, sedikit memajukan bangku duduknya. "Mula-mula caranya..." Kepala pirangnya mencondong, mendekat pada Shina yang juga sedang mencondong kearahnya melalui seberang meja.

Dahi lebar Sakura berkedut-kedut, dan perempatan siku— geram nampak tercetak jelas disana...

"Setelah membuka baju, lalu apa yang selanjutnya Ayah lakukan kepada Ibu ?"

Mendapat pertanyaan polos tersebut, malah membuat seringai Naruto kian melebar. Bahkan, hingga kedua matanya menyipit karena sangking lebarnya memamerkan seringai— mesumnya.

"Kemudian setelah itu..."

Tangan Sakura mengepal erat, hingga menimbulkan urat dipunggungnya.

Wajah polos Shinachiku nampak penasaran. Ia selalu dengan sabar mendengarkan cerita 'cara membuat adik' dari Naruto, hanya sesekali mata bulatnya saja yang mengerjap.

Kedua pasang Ayah dan anak tersebut larut dalam obrolan konyol, sampai mereka tak menyadari ada hawa mematikan dari arah lain...

"A–apa.. I–ibu t–telan...jang!?" Naruto menggerakan kepalanya, menaik— dan menurunkannya dengan gerakan semangat.

Kedua lelaki pirang itu tak menyadari Sakura yang sudah berbalik, menghadap kearah mereka berdua dengan wajah merah padam lantaran malu bercampur marah. Asap panas mengepul— lalu keluar melalui kedua telinga Sakura. Gigi-giginya yang kecil saling bergemeletak— geram, mengangkat tinju andalannya dengan mata putih menyeluruh.

"Benar, kemudian Aya—"

"SHANNAROOOOOOO!"

 **"GYAAAAAAAAHH!"**

Terdengar suara teriakan membahana dari dalam ruang dapur milik keluarga Uzumaki...

Teriakan nyaring tersebut berasal dari mulut Naruto dan Shinachiku secara bersamaan, tatkala mereka mendapat pukulan maut dari sang Nyonya Uzumaki yang sudah tak bisa lagi membendung amarahnya karena mendengarkan obrolan mesum mereka.

 **BLAARRRR!**

Dan kejadian selanjutnya, sesuatu langsung terbelah— hancur setelah mendapat pukulan Shannaro dari layangan tinju kepal Sakura. Untunglah bukan kedua lelaki pirang Uzumaki yang kena, bersyukur wajah tampan mereka masih selamat tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun.

Salah siapa juga.. toh, dua lelaki pirang tercinta Sakura yang memulai semuanya duluan. Tak salah, sebagai wanita sendiri di dalam rumah itu, ia malu diceritakan oleh Naruto dalam 'bagaimama cara membuatkan adik kecil untuk Shina'.

"Kalian.. Ayah dan anak sama saja tingkat mesumnya!" Sakura menarik satu daun telinga Naruto.

"Huwaaaa... Sakura-chan.."

Rengekan manja Naruto terdengar...

"Huweeee... Ibu.."

Dan selanjutnya, suara rengekan Shinachiku yang gantian terdengar. Daun telinganya juga mendapat tarikan gemas dari sang Ibu, membuatnya ikut merengek manja seperti sang Ayah.

"Dasar, dua mahluk pirang mesum!"

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

– **The End–**

 **Terimakasih**

.

.

.

Entah kenapa, pas nulis fic ini saya malah blushing sambil senyum-senyum sendiri :D

Wkwkwkwk... Moga fic geje ini bisa menghibur beberapa para NSL yg lagi galau :D Termasuk juga saya xD

Khikhikhi... Saya emang beneran terhibur loh :D


End file.
